Icarus vs Jason Grace
Herason.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Glory of Heracles vs Heroes of Olympus! Greece vs Rome! These two legendary sons of the Sky God who had amnesia enter! Who will exit victorious? Interlude Wiz: Romans and Greeks. These two have been rivals for so long, and they both believe in certain gods. But out of those gods, they have the sky gods, Zeus and Jupiter. Boomstick: And those two sky gods have extremely important sons... that they give amnesia to... Wiz: Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. Boomstick: And Icarus, the Greek hero imbued with the spirit of Heracles! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Icarus Wiz: Zeus, the God of the Sky, had a child like no other. Boomstick: You got that right! It was Heracles, the greatest Demigod the world ever saw! Wiz: But then, for... whatever reason, while Daedalus was busy working with a marionette, a small bit of Heracles's soul decided to enter it. Boomstick: I guess it just had a reason to! I mean, fate is fate, as Leucos always says! Wiz: Or Zeus was just being an idiot, having his son chill out next to a soul infusing experiment. The God always makes stupid decisions unless his wife Hera or the other Gods puts him in his place. Boomstick: Good point. Wiz: Anyways, this new Heracles, soon dubbed Icarus after Daedalus' son, woke up on a beach, and began to walk around. He ended up on a mountain, where the aforementioned Leucos ran into Icarus be accident, and the two fell off a mountain. Leucos was a really clumsy man… woman… person... Boomstick: Leucos is transgender, then? Wiz: No, Leucos is a girl saying that she's a guy. Boomstick: That's definitely not fooling me. Wiz: Just— don't worry about it. Back to Icarus. Boomstick: Right! Quickly after meeting Leucos, our hero found out that he was just a tad bit the legendary Heracles! Wiz: He soon obtained the Keepsake Sword from Leucos. The Keepsake Sword used to be Leucos' father's, and it is very worn, but it radiates a strange power. Boomstick: And just because he lost his memories, Icarus could still fight with a ton of skill! I mean, he can swiftly dodge attacks, and he can counter blows too! Wiz: And he has a collection of shields he can use, such as the Wooden Shield, which is hard to cut through with a simple blade; the Toy Shield, which is weaker than a barrel lid sadly; and the Scaly Shield, made out of the tough scale from a giant fish. Boomstick: But not only does he have a knight's arsenal, as he also has his fair share of magic! One of the magic attacks is Byrn, which has Icarus conjure up a giant flaming ball to drop on a foe, setting them ablaze! Wiz: Fulg has the hero summon a purple lightning bolt to strike an opponent. And Queth has Icarus create a humongous Boulder that falls and crushes enemies. Boomstick: That's not it! Wiz: Right. Icarus also has Ise, which encases foes in ice. And, oddly enough, Ise also saps the foes resistance to thrust attacks. Whatever the heck that means. Boomstick: Pow heals Icarus by a bit of damage, helping him big time if he's low on health. And Paralyze stuns an enemy, leaving them open! Wiz: Icarus commonly wears a Leather Garb. This piece of armor is made of tanned leather, and slightly protects Icarus from attacks. Boomstick: But he also has the Scaly Armor, which is strong armor made of the scales from a gigantic fish! Wiz: And for speed, Icarus has two feathers helping him dash around. The first is a feather from Hermes' wings, which grants Icarus some of his speed. Considering Hermes delivers messages in seconds, Icarus must be pretty freaking quick. Boomstick: And his second and final feather is the Blue Feather! This feather grants happiness and light feet, so Icarus can dash even faster, and always stay positive! These two feathers together gives him amazing speed! Wiz: Icarus is indeed a great Greek hero. He's defeated a two headed dog who could multiply as much as it wanted; he's defeated Krakens; and even giant Titans. Boomstick: Wow, this dude is awesome! Jason Grace Wiz: Young Jason Grace was the son of the God Jupiter, and was raised under his strange mother with his sister, Thalia. Boomstick: My only question is, why was Thalia the daughter of Zeus while Jason was the son of Jupiter? Wiz: Boomstick, Jason's mother was a movie star, and once she found out she was loved by the King of the Gods... Well, after she had Thalia with Zeus, Zeus left. Mrs. Grace was devastated, and she wanted Zeus back. And so, Zeus returned as Jupiter, and Jason was born. Boomstick: ... Huh... Well, okay then! Wiz: Jason, being the son of Jupiter, attended Camp Jupiter for most of his life, even becoming the high rank of Praetor. Boomstick: But, that's when things got bad. Gaea the Earth Goddess was waking! Wiz: and so the Goddess of marriage Hera decided to unite the Greek Camp (Camp Half-Blood) and the Roman Camp (Camp Jupiter) together. She did this by erasing Jason's memories and sending him on a boot camp bus. Boomstick: Wait, how would that help anything? Wiz: Well, Hera was following the Prophecy of Seven. This prophecy was that seven Demigods, Greek and Roman, would stop Gaea. Jason was one of the seven, and two other kids on the bus—Leo Valdez and Piper McLean—were too. The three traveled to Camp Half-Blood, and the quest to make a bond between Greek and Roman began. Boomstick: Oh. Jason does look kinda scrawny at first, but he's a son of the Sky God, and he's no pushover! Wiz: Jason used to wield a certain golden lance that appeared out of a golden coin. Jason used this lance a lot, until it broke in battle. Boomstick: But one fortunate day, Juno showed up with another weapon for Jason! This weapon was a Roman sword, called a gladius! Wiz: Jason used this from then on. And it proved useful too, being able to conduct lightning like any old sword, and slice people. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention that this guy can FLY?! Yeah, he's a badass. Fight! Young Jason Grace was kneeling in a shrine to his father Jupiter, praying. "Dear father..." Jason said in a small voice. "Thank you for—" "—So!" A girl's voice yelled, breaking Jason's concentration completely. "This is where Romans come to pray?!" "Leucos, quiet." I guy's voice said back. "We don't want to disturb anyone praying here. Jason stood up and turned around. "You already have!" Jason took out his Gladius, getting ready for a fight. "Oh, you were right, Icarus..." He girl Leucos murmured to the guy. "We disturbed someone..." "And now the person wants us dead. Good going, Leucos." Icarus grumbled, pulled out the Keepsake Sword. "Just… stand back. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." "You got it..." The girl Leucos stepped back, allowing for Icarus and Jason to fight. "This is what you get for interrupting my prayers! I am Jason Grace, and you will fall today!" Lightning burst through the temple ceiling, hitting Jason's sword and causing it to glow gold. "So you know a Fulg spell, so what? I'll take you down with the power of the Greeks! Zeus, give me strength!" "Jupiter!" Jason yelled back. "Zeus!" Icarus shouted again. "Jupiter!" "Zeus!" "Jupit—" "Just fight..." Leucos grumbled. Fight! Jason ran towards Icarus, Gladius ready. Jason swung, but Icarus blocked it with his Wooden Shield. "Not good enough, Roman!" Icarus said, thrusting his sword at Jason. Jason just blocked it in the nick of time, then jumped back. "You're pretty good..." Jason mumbled, running towards Icarus again. But this time, Jason leaped, sword raised. As the sword was raised, lightning struck it again, powering it up. Jason swung down, hitting Icarus' wooden shield. But the lightning power was too much to handle, blowing the shield to bits and sending Icarus backwards into Leucos. "You okay? Need help?" Leucos asked. "I'm fine, thanks." Icarus replied, running back out to the fight. Jason swung Gladius, but Icarus ducked under it. Icarus resorted to kicking Jason, than slicing his chest. Jason stumbled backwards, right into the area Hercles wanted him to be in. "You like lightning? Well how do you like this?! Fulg!" Icarus raise the Keepsake Sword, and purple lightning erupted out of it. Jason smirked, surprising Icarus. This was because as the Fulg was about the hit Jason, the son of Jupiter raised his sword also, absorbing the Fulg into it. "Thanks for the electricity! I bet this lightning is stronger than the one I've been using!" Jason sneered, flying towards the surprised son of Zeus. "W-What— AGH!" Icarus was stabbed in the chest with the Fulg-powered sword, sending him onto his back. Icarus groaned in agony, but was still good enough to dodge Jason's downward stab attack. "I can still fight..." Icarus thought, jumping back up and kicking Jason to the side. Icarus ran at Jason this time, thrusting his sword. But Jason blocked it once more. "Thrust attacks hardly work on me. You could say I have a… thrust attack resistance." Jason said, unintentionally giving Icarus and idea. "You can absorb Fulg... You match me in sword fighting... But let's see how you fair against Ise!" Icarus boomed, pointing his sword at Jason and smiling. Faster than the son of Jupiter could react, Jason was encased in a thick layer of ice. And so Icarus ran up to him, and slashed him so hard that the ice shattered. Jason skidded backwards, but Icarus wasn't done, running at Jason and thrusting his sword into Jason's stomach. "Your thrust attack resistance is gone, Roman. You can't defend against them." Icarus said, following up the stab with a kick. "Hm... That reminds me, I need another shield." Icarus took out the Scaly Shield, and was prepared once more. "You won't beat me..." Jason growled, than began hovering in the air, and charging up electricity in his blade. "No you don't!" Icarus said, seeing Jason concentrate power. "Byrn!" And with that, a giant flaming meteor dropped on Jason. "Now it's really over..." Icarus said, beginning to walk back to Leucos. "No... It's not over!" Jason yelled, somehow alive! Icarus turned, but before he could even react, the Byrn hit him instead. Turns out, Jason have caught Byrn with his blade! Icarus was launched forward because of the Byrn, and when the meteor finally dissipated, Icarus was laying on the ground. "Icarus!" Leucos shouted. Hercles rose slightly hearing this, turning back to Jason. "Icarus, your armor!" Leucos said. Icarus felt his back, and sure enough, the armor that was there was blasted right off. "It's okay, Laucos... I have something else up my sleeve." Icarus changed into the Scaly Armor, and was prepared to continue against Jason. Icarus, filled with courage, sped towards Jason and dodged a stab. Icarus kicked Jason hard, slashed him a couple times, leaving Jason on his knees, and in the same shape as Icarus. "You come back fast..." Jason sighed. "It's time to finish this!" Icarus swung his sword at Jason, but Jason blocked it! "You won't kill me..." "We'll see about that..." Icarus smirked, confusing Jason. "Pow." "Um, Pow? What, are we fighting like in those old Batman TV shows now?" Jason wondered. "No, no. This is what Pow means to me!" Icarus chuckled, all his wounds getting mostly healed. "What? No!" Jason cried out in disbelief. "Oh, and now... Queth." Icarus said calmly. Jason had no idea what was going on until- SPLAT! A boulder crushed Jason like a bug. KO! Icarus took Jason's crushed body and threw it as high up as he could. Leucos healed Icarus' wounds completely, then the two continued exploring the temple. Conclusion Wiz: That was close, but the son of Zeus came out on top. Boomstick: There's no doubt about it that Icarus would win in a sword fight! Jason and Icarus have fought Titans of the same strength before, but while Jason struggled to kill the, with the help of a god, Icarus killed them all by himself! Wiz: When it comes to power, Icarus wins. Not only does he have a lot of swords, but he also has his hurting magic, which drop meteors and boulders on people, along with freezing and shocking them. Jason doesn't match to this. Boomstick: Defence is easy to understand! Not only does Jason have no armor, but Icarus has TWO different armors. And sure, Jason took strong hits before, but you'd be lying to say Icarus didn't. Plus Jason has no shields at all, while Icarus has THREE. Wiz: Speed is a little tough to figure out. Jason is quick, being the son of Jupiter and being able to fly. But then again, Icarus is the son of a Sky God too, AND he has two feathers upping his speed. One of which is a feather of Hermes. Boomstick: Icarus had loads more experience! While Jason has years, Icarus has a couple lifetimes of it! I mean, hey both lost they're memories and we're equal in experience, until they defined it and Icarus was legions above him. I mean, Icarus was made immortal a LONG time ago, but he never aged and lost his memory one day. Wiz: Then it comes to whether or not Jason could dodge the magic or not. And our answer is no. Jason is fast, but the magic doesn't need to be called out to use, and they are activated instantly. Ise appears right away, and Byrn, Fulg, and Queth drop from the sky. Jason wouldn't see it coming. Boomstick: Jason was launched sky-high, but in his case, it's not a good thing for him! Wiz: The winner is, Icarus. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015